Herbivores
by Shizuku Natsume
Summary: Hibari Kyouya. A boy who cares nothing less than defeating his enemies and biting people to death. But someone intrigues him. Someone he's seen around school, but never spoke to. She's different from the rest. And somehow... They end up in a room. Just the two of them. NO SMUT
1. Chapter 1

Herbivores

"Who are you?" He asked, scowling. "I will bite you to death."

"I'm an observer. Nothing more." She replied, shooting him a small smile as she dangled upside down from the pole attached horizontally on the ceiling.

"Get out." He stated, frowning as he held his tonfas against her neck. "You have disturbed my nap. You deserve punishment."

She shook her head, swinging from the pole and landing softly on the tips of her feet. She smiled at the black haired boy, her smile widening when his grey eyes narrowed. In a flash, she did a round-house kick, taking him by surprise. His tonfa flew into the air, and she caught it, twirling it like a baton before propping it on her shoulder.

"This is nice. I think I'll borrow it for a while, as a souvenir." She said thoughtfully, dodging the other tonfa he sent towards her neck.

"Return it you herbivore."

"I have a name you know, and it's not herbivore."

"Herbivores should remain quiet and hide where their predators cannot find them." He growled out, inching towards her.

She smiled.

He flew at her.

She ducked and spun around, standing up.

He took it to offense, and attacked her with a flurry of stabs and hits with his remaining tonfa.

She defends with the tonfa in her hands.

The two of them dance around the room, repeating a battle routine as old as time. Kick. Dodge. Jab. Parry. Finally, he corners her. She's pressed up in a corner, and his hands are pressed against the wall beside her head, caging her.

Both are panting slightly, the workout having taken its toll on them. It's a refreshing change, they usually never needed to break a sweat with their usual opponents.

He smirks.

"Not bad for a herbivore."

"Right back at you."

He scowls, disliking it when she teases him back. Herbivores are meant to be quiet! But perhaps, she was a special case.

"What's your name?"

"Why so interested?" She replied, raising an eyebrow. Rolling her eyes when he stares passively at her, she answers anyways. "Haruka. Futoori Haruka."

He nods, seemingly lost in thought. He turns to look at her, inching closer to her, maintaining eye contact.

"Not bad Futoori. For a herbivore." He states, leaning in. Her eyes widen, and for once, she looks flustered.

"What are you doing?" She questions, her voice slightly shaky. He smiles, happy to know that he has a profound impact on her. He leans in close, placing his mouth right next to her ear.

"You're mine herbivore." He whispered into her ear huskily, his mouth curving into a smile when she shudders. Leaning back slightly, he chuckles when he sees her red face and closed eyes, and closes down on her.

His lips attack hers.

* * *

Ok... So I really don't know if I should make this into a plot... But I think it's pretty good as a one shot. I love Hibari ^^ And Mukuro ^^ So much eye candy in KHR... :D Review and tell me what you think! Should I make this into a plot? Hm... I really don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Bites

"Oi, skylark!" Gokudera's irritated voice rang through the hallway as he pushed open the door of the Disciplinary Committee office. "Have you seen-"

He stopped abruptly when Hibari's steel stare met his eyes. Hibari sat at his desk, paperwork piling up in front of him. He scowled at Gokudera, and whispered in a silky voice with a deadly uncurrent, "Shut up herbivore. Or I'll bite you to death."

Slightly shaken by his glare, Gokudera pretended to ignore Hibari, scoffing at the amount of paperwork on his table. "Looks like the Head of the Disciplinary Committee also has to work eh… Have you seen the baseball fre-"

His voice caught in his throat when his eyes landed on the petite girl sleeping on the couch.

Her hair was a light brown, with pink highlights running through the strands. She was curled up on the couch, her hands wrapped around her knees, her hair fanning out. She breathed in deeply, and sighed. Her face was the epitome of innocence, eyes closed and lips slightly apart, giving Gokudera the impression of a sleeping beauty.

"Leave her alone herbivore."

That low voice broke through Gokudera's reverie, and brought him back to reality. Turning to Hibari, his jaw went slack when he saw Hibari growling at him. Was that… He squinted. Was that _concern_ in Hibari's eyes? His eyes had to be playing tricks on him.

"I said leave her alone. Disturb her sleep and I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened, eyes trained on Gokudera.

What… was this strange sudden turn of events. It seemed impossible, really. The cold-hearted and emotionless Hibari, protecting a girl? They were probably related. Gokudera nodded to himself distractedly. Yes, that was the only plausible explanation. Why else would Hibari do this?

"So… have you seen the baseball freak?" He continued in a casual tone, but making sure that his voice was slightly softer than normal. He would not take the risk of waking the girl up and angering the Head of the Disciplinarian Committee, as contrary to popular belief he did _not_ have a death wish!

The girl stirred.

Gokudera's eyes shot to her, his breath hitching. Shit… Was she awake? He held his breath, tentatively glancing at the raven-haired boy. Hibari was leaning on his desk, steepling his fingers as he smirked at Gokudera. He nodded, motioning for the silver-haired boy to go on.

"Did I forget to mention? She's a light sleeper." Hibari added, his smirk becoming larger when he saw Gokudera's flustered look. He knew the herbivore knew better than to test him, and he laughed sadistically when Gokudera's expression morphed into a frightened one. Toying with him would be a good reprieve from the amount of growing paperwork on his desk.

"Damn you skylark."

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing."

"Hn."

"So… Baseball freak?"

The girl stirred again, this time her movements were more fluid, hinting that she was awake.

Gokudera froze, before his instincts kicked in and he was about to rush to the door… When a tonfa flew past him and lodged itself on the door, just a few millimetres away from his head. He turned warily, shuddering when he saw Hibari's grin, and flinched when Hibari rose from his seat, his other metal tonfa gripped tightly in his hand.

The girl sat up, propping herself on one hand while using the other to rub her eye, yawning. One eye peeked open, to see Hibari inching towards Gokudera. She sighed, her shirt drooping to beneath her shoulder, displaying the dark bruise there for all to see.

"Kyo?"

Gokudera's eyes widened even further. Not because of the girl's soft, half asleep voice, but how she addressed Hibari. She had practically bypassed the first name to giving him a nickname! How was she not bitten to death yet. And his eyes were drawn to the bruise on the area between her neck and shoulder. Did he… Ah. _Ah._

Hibari raised an eyebrow at Gokudera, watching the herbivore's eyes frantically dart from himself to the girl. His eyes narrowed. A growl rose up from his throat, as he scowled at the silver haired boy.

"Kyo?"

Hibari's tense back visibly relaxed, and Gokudera heaved a sigh of relief. Maybe… He wasn't in danger anymore?

"Get lost herbivore. I won't say it again."

"H-Hai!"

Gokudera took the chance, and ran out.

Hibari scoffed, trudging forward to rip his tonfa out of the door and pick the wooden remains off it. He would have to fix that door by tomorrow. Shooting a look at the girl on the sofa, he sighed and walked towards her.

"Stupid herbivore."

She grinned, looking up at him. Standing up, she linked her arms around his neck and cocked her head at him. He shook his head at her, before linking his arms around her waist, making sure that she was not touched by the metallic teeth attached to the tonfa.

"Kyo, I have a name you know."

"I let him off lightly for you herbivore, keep that in mind."

She smiled, her eyes lighting up. Tightening her arms around his neck, she hugged him, her smile widening when he nuzzled her neck.

"I know."

She gasped lightly, when something wet touched her still tender bruise. He licked at it, smirking into the curve of her neck when she arched her back. Nipping at it, he lapped away the sting, before sucking hard, making the bruise even more obvious.

She moaned lightly into his ear, as that area on her neck was her soft spot.

He sucked harder.

Letting go of the purplish skin, he kissed it lightly, letting his lips rest there. Lifting his head, he traced the skin on her ear with the tip of his tongue, chuckling when she stiffened.

"The mark shows you're mine herbivore." He whispered huskily into her ear. "Mine and mine only. Don't hide it."

* * *

So... Nice? I'm a Hibari girl... :D Reviews please! I might make this into a collation of one-shots.


End file.
